I Only Train Warriors
by grungekitty
Summary: I story about Nova's first night at Master Offay's... She had never heard of someone's toes being sore until that day.


**I'm sore**

**Thought of this last night**

**And did it**

**screw off -_-**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova laid down. Every muscle in her body was burning. She had never heard of someone's toes being sore until that day. Every inch of her that contained muscle fiber was sore. From her face to her tail it hurt to move. It was her first night after training at Master Offay's and she was exhausted She threw herself onto the bed in the room she was supplied. Sleep started pulling on her eyes and it wasn't long until she nodded off. On her stomach, over the covers, lights still on, she was out cold. So she never heard the door open, or the other students come in.

Nova was jolted awake by the burning increasing in her muscles, her every fiber ached.

"Up!" Someone demanded.

Nova forced herself up as something tugged her ankle. It was a taser whip. She had been shocked.

"_Now _monkey!" another voice boomed.

Nova was yanked up from there. She was drug down the hall to the main training room. She could see that there were four boys, ones she knew had been there longer than she.

"What's the meaning behind this!?" She hissed with the fury of her moaning body as she became more coherent.

There was no answer. They only threw her across the room.

She flipped through the air. She started rolling across the floor after she landed. She tried to force herself up, but felt her muscles scream. Then she realized that most the impact of landing had gone in her shoulder and clenched it in pain.

Then her answer finally came.

"We don't need a girl here!" a third culprit yelled.

Nova tried to get up and fight, but was helpless against these bigger and better trained boys, who were not sore mind you!

After she took a good enough beating to crush her confidence, the last one spoke.

"You have till tomorrow night to leave."

And with that, they left her to her no doubt internal bleeding.

Nova tried to pull herself up the wall so she could sit up, but fainted in the attempt.

A couple hours later, she was rolled over.

"A late night training session? Weren't you sore enough?" A voice said.

Nova moaned awake. The voice belonged to none other than her recent Master.

"I wasn't training." She muttered as she pulled herself up.

It was a feat. Her body was not only crying in exhaustion from lack of sleep, and pain from being overworked, but also pain from being repeatedly and viciously injured.

Master Offay's face turned softer when he saw that she hadn't passed out while trying to get ahead of her fellow students, but fainted after being beaten.

"You were attacked!?" He said, surprised and concerned.

Nova nodded as he helped her to the wall.

"They said that they didn't need a girl here." She said as she let her legs to go limp.

It wasn't much relief, but it was still some relief.

"Who?" Master Offay asked after he was sure she was securely against the wall.

"Why does it matter?" Nova asked "They beat me up! It's probably better if I leave, I couldn't even defend myself!"

"If you feel ashamed enough to leave, alright. But I still want to know who it was."

"Why?" Nova asked.

"Because I only train warriors." Master Offay said sternly.

Nova was only more confused.

"But, wouldn't you want students that strong?" She asked.

Master Offay shook he's head.

"No! There's more to being a warrior than strength and if they've been here long enough to do this and don't understand that, it's best if they leave."

Nova stared at him for awhile.

"Point them out to me when you see them." Master Offay said as he got up.

"I will." Nova smiled.

Then she decided to stay and find out what else besides strength, there is to being a warrior.

* * *

**Ok, sorry there's been so little post in so long**

**I've hardly opened my computer at all lately!**

**My Grammy was visiting**

**I've been talking to my brother**

**I'm working on getting a summer job**

**And I found like 15 books I liked and have been reading...like a **_**LOT**_**!**

**Plus, I've been a little "writing-stories-ed" out for a while**

**We're doing creative writing in class so...**

**Hopefully that'll end soon, it's the end of the unit**

**So yeah**

**Another autobiography of an author's note!**

**...yay -_-**

**Alice: You're little miss cynical today aren't you?**

**Amber: screw off -_-**

**Olivia: I HOPE SUNSHINE AND PUPPIES RAIN ON YOUR PARADE YOU FOUL, WRETCHED, TESSERACT!**

**Piper: I'm just happy about the PS3 controller we got ^v^**

**Clo****ë: even if we had to go to the most evil electronics store to ever exist to get it?**

**Piper: Oh shut it! I didn't want to wait to get it from amazon!**

**Alice: It's still weird that you like pink o_O**

**Piper: You got a freaking problem with pink!? Pink's awesome!**

**Zo****ë: Stereo types, they have been broken! ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
